Kronus
by L Riddle
Summary: O que aconteceria se Pan decidisse ficar mais velha? O que Trunks acharia disso?.....Só lendo p saber...
1. O tempo

"Às vezes eu queria fugir..." Já era tarde da noite e a garota olhava a chuva da janela de seu quarto, a vida era tão difícil assim ou ela era que complicava tudo? Sim, ela já sabia a resposta... A culpa é do sentimento que ela nutria por Trunks.

Agora ela tinha treze anos... Passou a noite inteira esperando o amanhecer... Amanhã vai ser o dia que ela tanto esperou, seus pais iriam viajar por uma semana e ela aproveitaria muito bem esse tempo.

Não muito longe dali um jovem empresário estava acordado pensando em sua vida e nos seus estranhos sentimentos. Desde que viajou pelo espaço, não pensava em outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa: Pan. Era uma coisa muito estranha, pois ele sentia muitas saudades daquela menininha chata, mais do que de sua própria irmã, pois era algo diferente. Não era a mesma amizade que ele tinha por Goten, era algo a mais! Isso não podia ser não podia! Ela era muito jovem, Gohan o mataria...

O dia já havia amanhecido quando Videl entrou no quarto para acordar sua filha, qual não foi a surpresa ao vê-la acordada e vestida.

- Bom dia filha... Vai ser hoje, tem certeza que vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?- Videl e Gohan iriam viajar para um evento onde estariam cientistas do mundo todo e Pan ficaria em casa, o que estava deixando Videl preocupada.

-Oi mãe! Claro que eu vou ficar bem! É só uma semana!

-Videeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Vamos logo! Pan vem se despedir de mim!-Gohan, que parou desesperado diante das malas que sua esposa iria levar para a viajem.

As duas desceram as escadas até a sala, Pan voou para seu pai e lhe deu um abraço e um enorme beijo, ficando pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Pai... Eu vou sentir saudades de vocês!

- Eu também minha pequena... Ehn... Amor... –disse ele se aproximando de Videl com cuidado - Precisamos mesmo dessas malas todas? É que são só uns dias, e. - se calou ao perceber o olhar furioso de sua esposa. - Você vai ser a mais linda de lá com certeza!

Ela o fitou por um instante, desconfiada, mas diante do elogio sorriu satisfeita. Ele era realmente a melhor escolha de sua vida.

- Então vamos se não acabaremos chegando atrasados, não é? Pan cuide-se – disse ela beijando a testa da filha.

-Tchau papai! Tchau mamãe! Amo vocês... – disse a garota com um aperto no coração pelo o que estava prestes a fazer.

-Também te amamos, e não destrua a casa!- disse Gohan com uma piscadinha à filha

Eles se foram, ela os ficou observando por alguns minutos até sentir os kis distantes o bastante. Foi para o seu quarto e reuniu algumas roupas, torcendo para que tudo desse certo. E, desculpando-se mentalmente com seus pais. "Mas é a minha vida, eles vão entender, eu espero..."

Com tudo pronto, ela logo chegou ao templo de Kami-sama, com a ajuda do tele transporte, o que deixou Dendê um pouco surpreso, pois não imaginava que ela iria tão longe.

- Oi, Dendê, aposto que já deve saber o motivo de eu estar aqui.- disse ela antes de pousar.

-Sim, já sei. Tem mesmo certeza?- disse o deus da terra apreensivo. Não sabia que ela o amava tanto a ponto disso. - quanto tempo deseja ficar?

-Cinco dias. É o suficiente. - seu estomago se revirou, era muito tempo, mas ela iria até o fim.

-Cin... Cinco! Muito tempo... Mas já que assim deseja, sigam-me. - ela concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu até o local onde ela iria passar os últimos anos, quer dizer, dias.

- Bem vinda à sala do Tempo. E fique a vontade. Até!- disse ele

- Até... – e ele fechou a porta, seriam cinco anos duros, mas com certeza isso acabaria com tudo, era o que ela mais esperava.

"Trunks... isso é por você... só espero que dê certo."

E ela passou todo aquele tempo treinando, a sua força estava incrível, mas nos seus pensamentos só havia uma coisa.

Enquanto isso, no terceiro dia, Trunks estava meio distante dos seus afazeres, e resolveu tirar o dia de folga, isso não era fácil para ele. Foi um erro, mal ele colocou os pés em casa, foi arrastado por Vejita para treinar. E como estava distraído, logo levou uma surra, deixando seu pai irritado.

- Mas o que está havendo com você seu moleque! Está pior que uma garotinha!- disse o príncipe - Vamos desembuche!

- Não é nada pai! Já vai passar.Eu espero...

Espero que estejam gostando da fic... Continua é claro, mas está um pouco curto esse capítulo...


	2. Descobertas

Ela já estava cansada de passar todo aquele tempo sozinha. Mas de que adiantaria ela não cumprir a sua promessa? Não serviria pra nada... E continuava a treinar intensamente para ter algo com o que se ocupar.

Na residência dos Briefs, uma garota de cabelos azuis estava sentindo falta de sua amiga, e por isso resolveu ligar para ela. Bra tenta diversas vezes, mas ninguém atende. "Pan! Atende logo!" e depois de algum tempo ela desiste.

- Irmãaaao!- Bra

Trunks: - Que foi? "Ninguém merece, o que ela quer agora?"

B: - A pan não atende o telefone, vamos até lá amanhã? Por favor, me levaaa!

T: - Aff!Tá bom, eu levo você, mas só vou poder a noite. – finamente iria poder vê-la

"Trunks! Não pense isso!"

E assim, no dia seguinte, pan já estava terminando o treinamento, ela havia crescido muito, pois agora ela já estava com dezoito anos. Seus cabelos haviam crescido, estavam um pouco abaixo do ombro ( por que ela cortava de vez em quando). Finalmente chegou a hora de sair.

A porta se abriu, ela ficou feliz por estar de volta.

- Dendê! Muito obrigada por tudo! – disse abraçando-o. – chegou a hora de ir...

- Não foi nada Pan, vejo que o seu ki se elevou muito! Quem diria que chegasse à esse ponto! – disse ele sorrindo – você realmente é a neta de Goku!

Depois de se despedir de Dendê e Mestre Pôpo, ela deu uma passada no shopping, pois as roupas que tinha em casa não iriam servir. A pesar de fisicamente ela ter crescido, continuava sendo a mesma de sempre, comprou muitas calças jeans, tênis e camisetas, mas lembrando de sua mãe comprou umas duas "ergh" saias que ela não pretendia usar, afinal, como ela iria lutar vestida assim!

Foi então para casa, como era bom voar livre novamente!

- Vamos Trunks! Você prometeu! Já está ficando tarde, você disse 5h e já são 6!

- Tá Bra... Vamos logo então – disse o meio saiajin pegando as chaves do carro

- Você demora mais do que eu para se arrumar!

- Cala a boca! ¬¬

A campainha tocou. "Acho que esse é o ki do Trunks! O que eles vieram fazer aqui?"

B: - Ah! Acho que não tem ninguém aqui! Onde é que...

T: - Não seja burra! Não está sentindo o ki! – disse o garoto já sem paciência pela demora

A porta se abriu, e diante deles, uma linda garota de olhos e cabelos negros como a noite, vestindo uma calça jeans justa e uma camiseta vermelha, luvas, e uma bandana laranja. Trunks ficou sem ação.

B: - Iiiii... Quer um babador? – A Pan está aí?

P: - Não está me reconhecendo! – disse ela se divertindo com a situação

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, foi a vez de Trunks falar:

- Mas, não pode ser... Você cresceu! O que foi que houve?

- Treinei na sala do tempo por cinco dias.

B: - Então quer dizer que agora você está quase na idade do meu irmão!

P: - Ehn... Estou com dezoito anos... E aí? Como fiquei?

T: Linda... – de repente, ele se deu conta do que tinha acabado de dizer, e corou – er... Quer dizer...

B: - Não tente se explicar! Nós já entendemos! Se você já gostava dela antes imagine agora que ela tem a sua idade! – Aí foi a vez de Pan corar, e Trunks ficou sem graça.

T: - Ah! Cala a Boca!

Os três riram. "Ela está realmente maravilhosa".

T: - Mas por que fez isso Pan?

"Por você" – Para elevar meu ki – um dia ela revelaria isso a ele, mas hoje não.

Bra mal percebeu que estava sobrando quando Goten chegou. Cumprimentou à todos mas não tirou os olhos de Pan "Quem é essa garota?". Ele já ia começar a dar em cima dela quando Trunks, que conhecia as "táticas" do amigo se apressou e disse:

- O que você achou da Pan crescida? – disse com um sorrisinho irônico

Goten: OO° - Pan! Minha sobrinha Pan!

B: É seu tarado – disse ela com cara de poucos amigos

E explicaram tudo a ele...

Caiu a noite, e foram dormir, dois dias depois os pais dela chegaram em casa:

- Minha filha! Onde você está! – Videl chegou morrendo de saudades, seguida por uma pilha de malas, quase o dobro do que ela levou para a viajem, atrás da qual, estava Gohan.

O coração da menina começou a bater acelerado... Qual seria a reação dos seus pais? Desceu as escadas e ficou de frente para eles. Videl a reconheceu na mesma hora e começou a chorar histericamente.

- O que... sniff... você... (fungada) feeeeez?

E disse a história toda novamente... Já estava ficando chato!

Gohan compreendeu o que ela fez, ele também havia treinado naquela sala, só não sabia o motivo pela qual ela fez isso.

Trunks estava feliz... Agora ele não era tão mais velho, e poderia falar com ela, logo...

Bra e Maron iam sair com Pan, só não disseram a garota aonde iriam.

Com um jeitinho dado pelo Mister Satan, Pan foi matriculada na faculdade ( já que já tinha idade), ela ia fazer ciências.

Era a mesma faculdade de Trunks, e eles ainda não sabiam de nada.

Então as garotas foram conhecer o lugar...

P: - Ai... Não acredito que já estou na faculdade! Pensei que iria ter que recomeçar de onde eu parei!

B: - Mas você é muito bobinha mesmo! Você é a neta de Satan, você sabe que as pessoas fazem de tudo por ele...

M: - É verdade...

P: - Ahn... Mesmo assim...

B: - Que seja... Vamos comemorar então!

M: - Aonde vamos?

B: - No shopping é claro! Aonde mais?

M: - Ahn é!

P: ¬¬° - Ah não! Vocês não querem comemorar por minha causa? Então deixa eu escolher!

B: - Melhor que shopping? "Duvido"

P: - Está muito calor... Que tal irmos à praia?

M, B,)

M: - Mas temos que ir ao shopping comprar um biquíni!

B: É isso é verdade...

P: uu°

Lá foram as três comprar biquínis. Nada do que a Pan colocava a mão elas gostavam:

B: - Esse tá muito grande experimenta esse!

P: OO – Você acha que eu vou sair assim!

M: - Deixa de ser boba Pan! Você já é bem grandinha, pode fazer o que quiser!

P: - Eu sei! Mas não vou me sentir bem com isso!

Ela sentiu o olhar de Bra, estava muito parecida com Bulma, aceitou antes de ter que ouvir um ataque histérico, mas não adiantou:

B: - Ahh!Eu SABIA!SABIA! Você vai ficar linda assim! Agora vamos para casa que de tarde vamos à praia.

Assim que chegaram lá, deram de cara com os três: Goten, Uub e Trunks.

P: - Uub! Quanto tempo a gente não se vê!

U: -... Er... Quem é você!

P: xx°

M: - Vocês ainda não contaram pra ele? Hahaha

U: - O que?

T: - É que ela – e apontou pra Pan – é a Panny, cresceu não é?

U: - Você é a Pan! Mas como?

(Aff... e contaram de novo toda a história... ¬¬).

Elas almoçaram e foram trocar de roupa. Quando desceram, eles ainda estavam lá.

T: - Aonde vocês vão desse jeito! – e olhou para Pan, que estava vestindo um biquíni vermelho "Ai meu Kami... Ela realmente mudou bastante!". Sentiu o rosto corar.

Pan estava morrendo de vergonha pela cara dos garotos. Seu tio estava literalmente babando, Uub e Trunks estavam com uma cara engraçada.

B: - Que pergunta! Nós vamos pra praia!

M, P: - É!

T: - Vestidas, quer dizer, com falta de roupas!

G: - Ah Trunks! Deixa de ser superprotetor! Deixa elas em paz!

Uub: - É mesmo...

T: - Eu, quer dizer, nós vamos com vocês!

B: - Grrrr... Tá bom

P: - por mim, tudo bem.

M: - por mim também...

G: - então vamos!

Todos se divertiram muito, no final do dia...

B: - Pena que já está na hora!

T: - Goten, você vai dormir lá em casa hoje?

G: - Uhum

M: - Falando nisso Bra, hoje eu tenho que ir pra casa!

U: - Ai! – Uub leva uma cotovelada bem significativa de Goten – er... Eu levo você! Se você quiser...

M: - Tá bom – e os dois se foram

P: - Tchau gente!

T: - Eu te levo! – e virando para Goten e Bra – Vejo vocês mais tarde!

P: -...

T: -...

P, T: - Eh... – eles riram

P: - Você primeiro

T: - Tá... Eu queria falar com você – eles estavam indo para um lugar deserto, aquele onde eles costumavam treinar, eles pousaram – você ainda lembra daqui?

P: - Como eu poderia esquecer? – e sorriu lembrando de seu avô

"Eu estou parecendo um garotinho" para a sua surpresa, ela o abraçou, e ficaram um bom tempo assim.

T: - Eu te amo pequena, mesmo não sendo certo... – Pan o encarou e ele a beijou, ela correspondeu, depois disso, ficaram calados e foram pra casa dos Son.

T: - Tchau...

P: - Trunks...

T: - Hum?

P: - Eu também te amo... – e o beijou ambos não estavam acreditando no que estava acontecendo – Tchau.

Videl abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto, o que os assustou, mas felizmente, ela não tinha visto nada.

- Oi Trunks! Chegou na hora certa! Quer entrar para o jantar? – disse ela praticamente jogando o garoto dentro de casa

T: - É que eu vim trazer a Pan, e...

V: E nada! Vamos entrando!

Pan ria à beça da situação...

Ele chegou tarde em casa naquele dia, Vejita abriu a porta com um sorrisinho no rosto, mas não falou nada. Trunks tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele sabia de alguma coisa.


	3. A Lua

Pan arrumou rápido as suas coisas, mas a mãe sempre mandava a garota carregar algo a mais. Ela tinha ganhado um apartamento na cidade, perto da faculdade – longe de casa, já que ela morava nas montanhas, mas como ela iria ir e voltar todo dia, ficaria mais fácil.

-Ah! Cansei – disse ela se atirando na cama – só de pensar que amanhã as aulas começam!

- Haha! Nem dez minutos morando aqui e já está falando sozinha! – disse Trunks fechando a janela por onde havia entrado

- Que absurdo! Você entra assim de repente na casa dos outros... Não deve fazer isso se gosta da sua vida – disse ela levantando da cama e indo em direção à ele

- Ah é? E o que você faria!

- Eu não, minha mãe, quase que você chega e encontra meus pais aqui – disse ela o beijando – ela não ia gostar de ver você entrando pela janela do meu quarto...

- Por que você acha que só cheguei agora? (risos)

Um barulho muito alto de coisas caindo foi ouvido, ela virou as costas para ele e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Por que você fez isso? Olha só essa bagunça!- disse, quer dizer, gritou, ela.

- Tem mais alguém aqui? – perguntou Trunks indo ver o que era

- Não é ninguém, é só o Goten Jr.

- Goten o quê! Não sabia que ele tinha um filho!

- Filho! Ah não... é que a sua irmã comprou um cachorro e pediu para eu tomar conta dele enquanto ela convence o seu pai...

T: 00° - Mas por que esse nome?

- Para irritar ele, lógico! Eles não vivem brigando?

- Espera só ele ficar sabendo disso... - e começou a rir, Goten Jr. foi em direção à ele e começou a fazer festa, mas logo se cansou e ficou seguindo Pan

- Parece até o original! Não pode ver garota!haha

- Vocês homens... São todos iguais...

- Todos não... Eu não sou igual aos outros! – disse ele com um bico, er... "Fofo"

- Eu acho bom... Ha... Quero só ver... rsrs

Ela vai até a varanda, está tarde, e a lua, linda. Trunks a abraça por trás e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela vira de frente e olha nos olhos dele, ficam assim por algum tempo, depois começam a se beijar. Não foi um beijo qualquer, a lua tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, eles sentiam, não podiam parar, não queriam.

Na manhã seguinte, ela abre os olhos, dormiu abraçada com ele. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu como era bom estar ali...

- Bom dia

-Bom dia... - disse ela sorrindo, de repente reparou numa coisa estranha – Trunks?

- Hum?

- Eu não tinha percebido essa tatuagem no seu pescoço

- Isso é por que ela não estava aí ontem... Olhe-se no espelho – ela levantou e foi até o espelho. Havia uma meia lua no pescoço dela

- Mas... Por quê? – disse ela surpresa

- Isso quer dizer, que pertencemos um ao outro, ou que estamos ligados, er... que nos amamos...

P: °... (ela não estava entendendo nada).

Vendo a cara q ela fazia, ele falou:

- Todo saiajin tem o seu próprio escolhido... Quando se conhecem, se apaixonam um pelo outro – disse com um sorriso – e quando... Er... Tem um contato mais íntimo... Ficam marcados

- Quer dizer, que se alguém como o meu pai, ou o seu se virem essa lua vão saber que...

- Uhum

- Que falta de privacidade

- Mas todos vão saber que a gente se ama - disse rindo

- É... E se meu pai ver isso ele vai querer te matar

- Eu corro o risco

- Engraçadinho...

A garota se levantou e foi tomar banho, não queria chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Eles se despediram e Trunks foi para casa, também precisava se arrumar e ir à faculdade.

Está chegando em casa distraído e quando estende a mão para a maçaneta, a porta é aberta bruscamente.

T: - Pai!

V: - senti seu ki, seu imbecil.

T: ° "é impressionante o bom humor do meu pai!".

V: - Sua mãe está querendo saber onde você se meteu - disse Vejita com um sorrisinho

(aquele que não dá pra ver n,n).

T: - Eu? É que...

V: dê as desculpas esfarrapadas para a sua mãe, não me interessa – vira as costas se dirigindo à câmara de gravidade. "Esse moleque não tem jeito ¬¬"

"Mesmo sendo faculdade as aulas continuam chatas u,u° ". A garota passava as pontas dos dedos distraidamente sobre uma tatuagem no pescoço, não via a hora de ver Trunks de novo. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela.

Um garoto de cabelos lilás estava olhando para um ponto fixo da sala de aula. "Ai que aula chata", e, para sua surpresa uma outra voz disse em sua mente : "muito chata"

Os dois se sobressaltaram na cadeira, havia sido um sonho?

"Pan!"

"Trunks!"

Na sala de Pan o professor pergunta:

- Algum problema srta. Son?

- Não professor desculpe

P: "estou ficando maluca"

T: "É, deve ser isso".

P, T: 0,0

Acabando suas aulas, Trunks foi para casa, pois queria falar com Vejita. Encontrou o pai, como já era de se esperar, na sala de treinamento.

Vejita abre a porta, ergue uma das sobrancelhas. Sem dar tempo para o filho abrir a boca, arrasta o pobre para dentro da sala e começa a golpeá-lo.

- P... AI! Eu preciso... Falar... Com você - disse c/ dificuldade tentando se defender dos socos.

Vejita fez que sim c/ a cabeça, mas não parou o combate. Trunks entendeu que teria que conversar assim mesmo

- Sayajins podem... Usar... Telepatia? – Vejita parou a luta e por um instante olhou-o com, er... Surpresa?

V: - Só com a sua escolhida... E tinha que ser justo a neta de Karkaroto? AFF... diga ela para tomar cuidado pra Videl não descobrir.

Trunks ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes "Mas será possível que nada escapa dele!"

- Que foi pirralho! Pensou que eu não sabia? – e pôs ele para fora da sala – você está me atrapalhando – disse fechando a porta.

Queria agradecer à Karol pelo review... Que bom que você gostou! n,n


	4. salvando Goten

Foi dar uma volta e acabou encontrando Goten. Ao avistar o amigo, Goten o comprimentou à maneira dos Son, era impressionantecomo todos tinham as mesmas manias.

G: Trunks! Que aconteceu q vc desapareceu da faculdade?

T: Eh que eu fui falar umas... coisas pro meu pai - Goten fez uma cara de surpresa, não era muito comum eles conversarem, mas para o alívio de Trunks ele não insistiu muito no assunto

G: E aí, vc qr ir no shopping ver se consegue alguma garota? -- Goten só pensava nisso

Trunks deu um sorrizinho meio tímido e sem graça, pensando em como sair dessa ( ele nunca recusava esse tipo de convite de Goten), mas não adiantou

G: Há! Que demora p/ responder... parece até que já é comprometido! hahaha!!!

T: hehehe...

G: OO° Ai meu Kami sama... vc está --- e fez uma cara de ofendido --- e não me contou nada! Quanta consideração!... Quem é?

T: Depois eu te falo...

E Goten ficou insistindo...

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Enquanto isso, a jovem sayajin andava até a sua casa, o céu estava nublado, ia começar a chover logo.

Virando uma esquina, ela viu alguns colegas da faculdade que ela havia conhecido hoje, todos eram tão estranhos... Não q fossem más pessoas, só que na opinião dela, deveriam usar seu tempo com coisas menos fúteis. Ela sorri, pensando que esse tempo sozinha a deixou meio filosófica.." ou meio maluca...)

Ela passa em frente à uma vitrine de uma loja de espelhos e se assusta. Por um momento pensou ter visto o rosto de goku, mas ele estava muito diferente...aquele não era o olhar de seu avô..." Mas o que eu estou pensando/1 Na certa foi a minha imaginação...tem que ser.."

Algum tempo antes, no mundo dos espíritos:

Goku: Mas eu quero ir, não poderia ser ninguém além de mim!

Sr Kaiô: Não, você vai se atrasar!Tem que ser outra pessoa!

--- Eu vou.

Os doi viraram para ver o dono da voz. Parecia que Goku estava se olhando no espelho, a não ser por uma coisa ou outra

--- Prazer em conhecê-lo Karkaroto --- ele era um sayajin

G: quem é vc?!

--- Bardock, seu pai...

G: Pai?!

SK: muito bem...se conheçam depois, vamos logo com isso!

Bardock pôs a mão nas costas do sr kaiô, ele viu a sua bisneta olhar assustada p/ ele e logo em seguida, voltou bruscamente. Olhou para o Sr kaiô e viu que o estava esmagando no chão.

SK: Menos força seu desesperado!!!

B: ... °..desculpa

Enquanto isso Goku cai na gargalhada...

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Chegou em casa e jogou o material de qualquer jeito num canto, ainda pensando estar maluca.

O telefone tocou

--- Pan?! sou eu, Bra! --- falou, qr dizer, gritou, a garota

--- Oi Bra...--- disse, tirando o fone da orelha p/ o próximo grito da amiga --- q aconteceu?

--- É o baka do seu tio! Ele tá saindo c/ aquela vaca de novo!

P: uu° VOCÊ ME LIGOU PRA DIZER ISSO?!

B: COMO ASSIM **ISSO**? Esqueceu como ela é? Esqueceu dos chifres que ele levou ( n/a: XD...Goten levando chifre...rsrs)

P: Ela deve ter muito mais...

B: Você é minha amiga ou não? Ele é seu tio1 nosso amigo!!!

P: Por q vc não admite q gosta dele?

B:...

P: Se vc não admitir eu não posso fazer nada...

B: Tah booom!!!! Eu adimito! Eu gosto dele!--- deu uma pausa para pensar...--- ele vai no shopping c/ ela hj, nos encontramos lah!--- e desligou

P: nn° Onde eu fui me meter?

" Mais essa...agora tenho que formular planos maléficos...como se eu não gostasse disso...hehehe..."

Alguns minutos depois:

--- Já sei!!!!

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

No shopping...

Goten: hehe...eu sei q eu sou forte...

Kira: Vc é d+

... Ali perto, ouvindo a conversa, três garotas com cara de que iam aprontar:

Bra: aiiii...essa putaaaa!!!

Pan: Calma! eles vão escutar!

Saya: Já posso ir?

Pan: Não! espera eles se beijarem!

...Voltando ao casal...

G:...vc é muito linda...

K: Aii...vc também Gotenzinho (N/A: O.O" ...afff)

Começaram a se beijar, uma garota grita:

--- GOTEN! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA AÍ???!!!

G: ...glup...( engole em seco..XD).OO°

K: GOTEN! Voce conhece ela?!

S: Até ontem a noite sim! seu sem vergonha! ù.ú --- disse, dando um soco na cabeça dele--- Hentai! Hijo de puta! (.n/a:..garota culta...XD)

K: Eu vou embora!!! ò.Ó --- e sai, dando uma bolsada em Goten (n/a:aii...tadinho)

Goten fica sem entender nada, Saya vira e vai embor.

P: Muito bonito heim tio Goten!...Que mal exemplo para mim --- faz cara de anjinho --- uma garota pura e recatada..

G: PAN!? Não é o que você está pensando! Eu nem conhecia aquela garota!

Bra: Sei...--- elas estavam rindo por dentro..

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

**Eu: Desculpe pela demora. . . . sabe como é. . . provas. . . **

**pessoa: ò.Ó... que desculpa esfarrapada! Por que não diz logo que é preguiçosa?! **

**Eu: OO... É a mais pura verdade! Eu estava estudando!!!**

**pessoa: sei... se estudasse tanto não tinha levado bomba em tudo...**

**E: NANI?! Olha aqui...AI! Parem de jogar tomates em mim!!! T.T°...voltando ao assunto...eu sou perigosa, não me provoque!**

**p: e o que você poderia fazer, heim? **

** risada maligna **

**POFT!!!&$#¨$**

**E: podem tirar o corpo daqui...**

**pessoa2: de onde será que veio esse piano?**

**E: cara de santa eu não vi nadaaa...**

**Obrigada pelos reviews**


	5. uma festa e um acontecimento inesperado

Andando pela floresta, até que avista uma casa feita de doces com sete homens pequeninos jogando cartas e bebendo vodka, ela se aproxima e... peraí?! que barulho é esse?

Os raios de sol batiam na face da jovem, o vento entrava pela janela bagunçando seus cabelos negros, mas se encomodava apenas com o maldito despertador tocando!...ò.ó...kuso! Logo agora que ela ia jogar também!

Resolveu levantar, afinal, hoje seria a festa de aniverssário de Bulma, e ela e as meninas iriam sair com ela fazendo compras para que ela não suspeitasse de nada... nossa, que dia ela ia ter...u.u°

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que começou a namorar com Trunks ( mas ainda ninguém sabia) , e Bra e Goten finalmente haviam se acertado, parece que ela o apoiou muito quando todos os encontros que ele tinha, misteriosamente davam errado. Só Maron e Uub que precisavam de uma ajudinha, eles eram tímidos demais...

Colocou uma calça preta e uma blusa verde com uns desenhos na frente e com as costas à mostra, deixando aparecer uma tatuagem de shen-long que tinha feito, iria assumi-la publicamente à noite, pois apenas Trunks a conhecia (N/A: sortuda...), segundo ele, tinha ficado sexy, enquanto isso, colocou um casaco por cima. " Só quero ver a reação da minha mãe e da minha avó..rsrs", ela já não se importava tanto com isso, não estava mais dependendo deles para nada, já tinha até um emprego, mesmo que não precisasse.

Se tele-transportou para a porta do shopping, onde ficou esperando as outras chegarem com um sorvete na mão (n/a: não, no pé...¬¬).

--- OI PAAAN! --- gritou a nada escandalosa Bra, enquanto Maron e Bulma a seguiam com enormes gotas na cabeça, já que com esse grito super potente o shopping todo parou de repente, as olhando com os olhos do tamanho de pratos : O.O

P: Oi, BRAAAA! --- ela resolveu entrar no jogo, novas gotas...

M: Amigaaa! Ohayo!

P: Ohayo! n.n

Bul: u.u° Oi Panny...--- falou desanimada, achava que ninguém se lembrava do seu aniverssário, e como é orgulhosa, não falou pra ninguém

P: Oi Bulma!

B: Vamos às compraaaas!

Já estavam na terceira loja de sapatos, e a mesma cena se repetia: Bra estava pronta pra usar todo o seu poder sayajin para conseguir o último sapato do modelo que ela gostava, estava na mão de uma inocente e indefesa senhora, que não teve outra escolha a não ser sair correndo da lojao mais rápido possível, deixando o sapato para trás. Até Bulma esqueceu de que dia era e se divertiu com a situação, e Pan teve que admitir que valia à pena ficar horas rodando nas lojas, se podia ver essas cenas cômicas.

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Enquanto isso...

Os preparativos para festa estavam correndo tudo bem, a não ser por estarem meio atrapalhados, e Vejita não ajudava muito com a cara que fazia enquanto estava...er...como ele diz, " supervisionando", mas todos sabiam, que no fundo, era uma desculpa para não fazer nada e reclamar de tudo o que era feito.

Por alguma estranha razão, Goten jr (n/a: sim, ele foi morar lá XD) não parava de segui-lo para onde quer que ele fosse..." hunf...cachorro irritante", mas não deixou de dar aquele meio sorrizinho quando ele fez o seu "pai" (Goten XD) de banheiro.

G: ECA!!! SAAAAI DAQUI! T.T meu tênis novo...sniff...

T, U: UHAUUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAUHAUAU --- pausa para tomar ar --- UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU

G: grrrr...seu vira-lata!

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

A noite havia chegado, Bulma encarava a festa com lágrimas nos olhos, apesar que disse para Vejita que não precisava se incomodar ( mentiiira...ela já havia até comprado uma camisa rosa pra dar pra ele no natal, sabendo que essa não era, definitivamente, a sua cor preferida...XD).

Todos os convidados estavam presentes, Pan estava usando um lindo vestido preto colado que ia até um pouco acima do meio da coxa, aberto nas costas, dessa vez, sem casaco e o cabelo solto, para esconder a sua marca. Bra usava um vestido longo azul marinho com detalhes em prata,e Maron, um vestido rosa estilo anos 60. Estavam lindas, para alegria de quase todos os garotos dali. Eu disse QUASE, haviam três que não estavam muito contentes em ver outros babando em cima delas...

Eles ( Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Maron e Uub) estavam conversando animadamente quando chega Gohan, seguido por duas mulheres furiosas ( Videl e Chichi).

V: O...que...é...isso nas suas costas mocinha?

C: T.T°... Virou uma rebelde igual ao pai quando ficou loirooo...sniff...

Goh: u.u°...Mãe, eu estava só treinando a minha forma super-sayajin por mais tempo...você nunca vai acreditar?

C: Calado!

Got: O que foi??? OO

V: A sua sobrinha fez uma enoooorme tatuajem nas costas..ò.ó

Só agora Goten tinha percebido (N/A: tapado...XP)..

Got: Que legaaal! Esse é o shen-long né?

Goh: Sério?! Deixa eu ver --- e virou Pan de costas para si --- É...é ele sim! Ficou bem parecido! Legal --- Videl pigarreou--- Er...quer dizer...eh...que...

V: ù.ú... Mas não podemos fazer nada...ela já é maior de idade...--- e lançou um olhar para Pan --- se não fosse, isso ia sair daí nem que as suas costas fossem junto!

P: " glup"

Todos: OO

Algum tempo depois, Gohan, Chichi e Videl já haviam saído...

G: Trunks! Hoje você não me escapa! Quem é a sua tal namorada misteriosa?

B,M,U: Namorada?! Quem é Trunks???

M: Ué Pan, você não quer saber?

...silêncio...

Mais silêncio...

...cri.. cri...cri...

Pan olha para Trunks, e vê que ele também estava sem ter o que dizer.

T; Er...é..a ... er...--- e olha para Pan. os outros perceberam que os dois estavam nervosos. E veio a luz...(n/a: XD)

B: NÃO ACREDITO!!! PAN E TRUNKS NAMORANDO??? --- o salão todo parou, realmente, Bra não era um exemplo de discrição.

G: Você tá saindo com a MINHA sobrinha? E nem pra me contar...¬¬°...

M: Ai que fooofooo...

U: Vocês não perdem tempo...

O salão continuava parado observando a cena, quando outra coisa os chamou a atenção: Videl, Bulma e Chichi davam gritinhos histéricos de alegria

Vi, Bul, C: Que LINDOOOO!!!!

Goh, Ve: o.õ()

P: OO... Parece que eles aceitaram bem a notícia...

T: OO... É ...

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

U: É...tá todo mundo se acertando...

M: Você não se acerta por que não quer --- Maron já etava cansada de esperar

U: o.o... isso foi uma indireta ? ---parece que ele também estava

M: Entenda como quiser...--- disse ela se aproximando perigosamente dele

U: acho que você vai ter que me explicar...--- e com isso, ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a beijou apaixonadamente, esperaram muito tempo por isso.

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Todos aproveitaram muito bem a festa, que por sinal, estava muito animada, tanto que só acabou lá para as 4 horas da manhã. E Bra estava maravilhada com a enorme montanha de presentes que Bulma recebeu, pronta para "fazer compras" no guarda roupa da mãe. Maron e Uub não se desgrudaram um segundo. Trunks e Pan conversavam com Goten, que estava com um olho roxo graças a um soco dado por Vejita que pegou ele beijando Bra, ao que parece, ele era o único que não sabia do envolvimento dos dois.

Videl, Bulma e Chichi, ainda suspiravam pelo namoro de Trunks e Pan - elas agora eram quase parentes, de um jeito ou de outro - . Mas, no final de tudo isso, quem mais aproveitou a festa (ou as sobras dela) foi Goten Jr., que comeu até quase não andar mais.

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Alguns dias depois, Maron, Uub, Pan e Goten, foram almoçar na casa dos Briefs:

Bul:Podem vir que o almoço está pronto!!! --- e eu aqui trabalhando u.u°

Todos se sentaram na mesa (n/a: não na mesa, na cadeira!...ahn...vcs sabem!). E por incrível que pareça, Pan não foi a primeira a se sentar (depois de Goten, é claro). O que não passou despercebido pelos presentes.

M: Ué, Pan?! Não tá com fome não??? O.O?

P: Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Bul: Mas come! Você não pode ficar com o estômago vazio. ò.ó

P: tá bom...

U: Isso tinha que acontecer é com o Goten, assim nós poderíamos tentar comer alguma coisa...hahaha

Todos (menos Goten) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

G: EEEEiiii! Poxa...eu não como tanto assim, como?

Todos: o.õ°???

G: ahn... esquece

Pan colocou a comida no prato, comeu apenas umas ( O.O? hashizadas???...enfim) "garfadas" e parou, com uma cara de quem nõ está bem. Se levantou e saiu correndo da mesa em direção ao banheiro. Trunks foi atrás dela.

Bra: O que houve?

Vejita, que chegou à tempo de ver a cena: Isso é o que acontece quando a empregada falta e sua mãe tem que fazer a comida.

Bul: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE????

V: "glup" er...nada não

Enquanto isso, no banheiro:

T: Você está bem? - perguntou preocupado

P: ò.ó O que você acha? Er...quer dizer, desculpe, não foi nada, acho que não estou muito bem ultimamente. mas já passou! n.n°

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Horas depois, ainda na casa dos Briefs:

Ronc..

P: Aiiii que fooooomeee!!!!!!!!

B: percebemos...pelo barulho que a sua barriga fez...

G: Não, isso foi a minha barriga...

--Todos capotam--

T: Você não tem um estômago, tem um buraco negro!

Nisso Pan volta com um pote enorme de sorvete. Até que chega Bulma e a vê com a mão na massa, qr dizer, no pote de sorvete.

Bul: O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÀ FAZENDO?

todos: O.O

P: é que eu estou com fome e...

Bul: Mas vai comer sorvete? você está passando mal!!! ò.ó

P: Mas eu queeerooooo T.T°

Bul: Muito?

P: snif...siiiim

Bul: ù.ú° ...então está bem...--- 'tsc, tsc, tsc..."

V: TRUNKS SEU IDIOTA!!! Ò.Ó

Todos: O.O

T: ( T.T°) Que foi pai?!

V: Nada...ò.o...depois eu falo com você --- e sai arrastando Bulma pelo braço, sem dar explicações. Trunks engoliu em seco, algo estava errado.

U: hehe...aprontou é?

T: o.o ...o p-pior é que eu não sei! --- falou Trunk, ainda se recuperando do susto, para talvez, receber outro mais tarde.

Uma voz alterada ecoou no aposento:

--- TRUNKS BRIEFS! SEU IRRESPONSSÁVEL! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? (Bulma)

cri...cri..cri ( bola de feno passando pelo deserto)...

É, parece que o outro susto não demorou, afinal.

T: Eu o que mãe? ó.ò

Bul: Vocês ainda não sabem?! VEJITA! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO FALOU COM ELE? VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO FALOU???

V: Er...que ..e-eu ia falar depois...(n/a: caim, caim, caim...XD)

Bul: Pan, querida, venha aqui que eu quero falar co você...E VOCÊ TAMBÉM TRUNKS!

T: Por que ela só grita comigo?

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

P, T: GRÁVIDA?! OO

Bul: tenho...

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

hehehe...continua...


	6. Fim!

P, T: GRÁVIDA?! OO

Bul: tenho...certeza

Pan abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando os pés. Trunks mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou na mão dela, que estava tremendo, o que era estranho... ela não costuma ter medo de nada...

No momento em que ele segurou a sua mão, ela não teve mais medo, afinal, não estava sozinha nisso e ela era uma sayajin, não? Mas mesmo assim estava nervosa, como ela iria dizer isso aos seus pais? O que eles fariam? " Tantas perguntas não irão adiantar nada", pensou, e ergueu os olhos decidida.

Ele iria ser pai... nossa, não tinha pensado nisso tão cedo, aliás, nem tinha pensado nisso! Mas no fundo, ambos estavam felizes, preocupados, claro, mas felizes...

P: Como eu vou dizer isso ... pros meus... pais?

T: Você quiz dizer : como vamos dizer...eu estou com você lembra?

A garota sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, sim, ela sabia que não estava só...

Depois disso, foram dormir (afinal, o dia seguinte ia ser longo...)

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Blá, blá, blá, uma casa feita de doces e... peraí! Isso era aquele sonho idiota novamente!? "Ah, não...hoje eu não estou afim de aturar esses anõezinhos, principalmente aquele que tem o mesmo humor do Vejita...e ainda rouba no jogo.." ò.ó

Depois de algum tempo, ela resolve se levantar e tomar banho...nossa... tinha acordado cedo, ainda eram 5h da manhã!...Tinha alguém usando o banheiro, então resolveu esperar ao lado da porta. Estava alí, começando a ficar com sono novamente, quando escuta um barulho...era a porta se abrindo...olha para o lado e se depara com um vulto cor-de-rosa olhando assustado/surpreso para ela, levou alguns segundos para ela perceber quem era ( afinal, seu cérebro não funcionava muito bem à essa hora da manhã).

P: O.O Sr. V-Vejita?

V: Não, o coelhinho da páscoa! --- " se bem que com essa blusinha rosa tá parecendo mesmo...u.u...ainda mais que ele é baixinho, e..." pensou Pan, ao perceber o olhar da menina sobre si, ele tentou se justificar...--- é que, meu pijama estava lavando...e...er...¬¬°... o que faz acordada a essa hora?

P: n.n° Tive um sonho e acordei cedo...

V: uhn...--- foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto se encaminhava para o seu quarto..." eu não tenho culpa se a Bulma só me dá pijamas rosas..."

Pan entro no banheiro, e enquanto se arrumava, desejava que Trunks não tivesse herdado o gosto de seu pai para pijamas...era um tanto cômico...

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Logo que todos acordaram, Pan, Trunks, Vejita e Bulma se dirigiram a casa dos Son para conversar. Quando Videl abriu a porta, ficou surpresa ao ver aquele grupo nada comum em frente à porta de sua casa, será que era um novo inimigo?

B: Videl, querida, queremos falar com você e com Gohan...

Videl, que estava na porta ainda encarando-os intrigada (n/a: com trigo XD...gomen, não resisti, pula essa parte), convidou-os para entrar.

Vi: GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...VEM AQUIIIIIIIII!

Nossa, parece que ela tinha aprendido a gritar com a Chichi...u.u°

Na sala, Gohan aponto o sofá para eles se sentarem, depois de todos acomodados...

...silêncio...

...silêncio...

...silêncio...

**...interrompemos a fic por problemas técnicos...**

**Eu:** **Aonde foi parar aquele grilo vagabundo?! ò.ó**

**Assistente: Parece que ele foi cortado por falta de verbas...**

**Eu: E agora?! Tem algum substituto?**

**Ass: Conseguimos pegar um personajem, já que ao saber que a gente não ia pagar extra todos saíram correndo, e...**

**Picolo: Eu ja disse que NÃO vou fazer droga de grilo nenhum! **

**E: Você é perfeito para o papel! ( com os olhinhos brilhando) já é até verde! E outra, eu NÃO estou pedindo...estou MANDANDO!**

**P: Você e mais quem sua nanica?**

**assistente ( saindo de perto) : ixi...xamou de baixinha...tsc,tsc,tsc**

**Meu ki vai aumentando, aumentando, até eu chegar a ss4...**

**#$¨$&$&#¨$&$&#¨$$¨$$&¨& (cenas cortadas por conter muita violência)**

**E: vamos voltar a gravar!!!!...3, 2, 1...já!**

cri, cri,cri...

G: Pensei ter escutado a voz do Picolo...o.o...Er...o que vocês querem conversar conosco?

Vejita dá um tapa na nuca de seu filho:

--- Fala logo pirralho!

G, Vi?

P: Não, deixa que eu falo, Mãe, Pai...er... estou...Trunks e eu, nós vamos ...

Uma outra voz ecoou no aposento, terminando a frase:

--- Ter um bebê...--- quando rolaram os olhos encontraram...

Todos: Goku???!!! --- não, logo perceberam, era alguém muito parecido, e pela cauda, um saiajin.

P: VOCÊ?! Entõ eu não estou ficando maluca, foi você que eu vi outro dia! Quem é você afinal?

Bardock: Sou o pai de Goku, me chamo Bardock, não tenho muito tempo, por isso peço que só me escutem...

Todos: sim

B: O filho que Pan está esperando, é a reencarnação de Goku. Parece que alguém recriou as esferas do dragão, e assim, a ambição da pessoas trará novos perigos ao planeta. Vocês são os escolhidos para protejer a terra, e estarão juntos aqui para sempre se desejarem continuar lutando.

Todos se entreolharam com alegria, Goku iria voltar. E voltariam a fazer aquilo que nasceram para fazer - defender a terra, lutar.

E o que antes os preocupava, agora os confortava...

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

V: Minha filhinha...grávida...

... Goten e Bra chegam ao local...

Got: Grávida, quem?! É você Videl, vou ganhar um novo sobrinho?

Vej: Vai ganhar um sobrinho-neto...

Bra: O.O Eu vou ser tia?

Got: Claro que não! Eu que vou ganhar um sobrinho...NETO?! ( a ficha caiu agora) Pan? Trunks? --- fica com os olhos em forma de caracol

- Gota geral-

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOXXoOoXoOo

Pan e Trunks se casaram,mas não foram só eles... Bra e Goten ( para desespero de Vejita - afinal, o que os Son tinham que atraíam seus filhos?) também se casaram depois de algum tempo, numa cerimônia dupla com Maroon e Uub

E assim, começou uma nova era para todos. Novos torneios. Novos vilões, novas lutas, novas vitórias...E a essência dos guerreiros foi revitalizada, afinal, o que eles eram sem desafios? --- meio sorrisinho, estilo Vejita ---

FIM?!?!


End file.
